


Trying New Things

by jodlewhitaker



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cursed, Cute, F/F, I'm kinda sorry, Other, Smut, i'm not even sorry, idk if this is cursed, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodlewhitaker/pseuds/jodlewhitaker
Summary: the doctor wonders across a new substance and wants to experience it.





	Trying New Things

**Author's Note:**

> ok my brain is telling me this isn't cursed enough but maybe i'm numb to the cursed content in the dw fandom lately. it may be far too cursed and also not cursed enough. Who Knows?

It’s not very often that The Doctor enjoys human food. I mean, she enjoys the idea of it but she doesn’t really need it so she doesn’t bother. Yaz always mentioned tons of food that her father eats and The Doctor being the ultimate Yaz stan that she is, wanted to surprise her. And also taste the food her girlfriend liked.

She chose curry.

Whilst in the kitchen, checking if she had all the ingredients, she stumbled across an unopened jar of curry paste. The Doctor has made a ton of foods in her time but here she had an UnOpened Jar. It wouldn’t hurt to open it, she thought, so here she goes.

The texture. Felt. Amazing. She’s never felt anything like it. It was like a gentle exfoliator but more satisfying.

The Doctor had an idea.

*********

The Doctor and Yaz had been sharing a room in the Tardis for a while now. Everyone knew they were dating and Ryan personally believed they were the cutest couple going. They’ve explored quite a few of The Doctor’s kinks. You know, being a Time Lord gives you a lot of time to explore what you like penetrating you and what you don’t.

“I have an idea for tonight, Yaz” The Doctor broke the silence whilst tracing Yaz’s skin with her finger tips. The couple were always open with their fantasies. Just last week they tried out Yaz’s fantasy of being dressed as a ping pong ball whilst being fucked.

“I was in the kitchen and … ang on, I’ll just show you, if you’d like?” The Doctor continued.

Yaz was certain she’d try anything at least once for her girlfriend.

A few seconds later, The Doctor returned with a small jar of curry paste in her hand. “It just feels so good on ya skin, Yaz.”

The Doctor almost threw her coat off. And began unbuttoning her shirt. And unhooking her trousers, throwing them all to the ground.

“Yaz I want you to help me” The naked Doctor handed Yaz the jar and Yaz was quick to jump on her feet to massage this paste into her girlfriend’s skin. Using two fingers, Yaz began painting The Doctor, with each touch of the paste made a moan escape The Doctor’s mouth.

Yaz couldn’t contain herself. Seeing her girlfriend covered in the paste was almost turning herself too. The Doctor was beginning to look like Shrek, a fantasy Yaz was too scared to ask for.

With her body fully covered with curry paste, she lunged onto Yaz. Intertwining limbs and lips, both bodies were slowly submerged in a pasty mixture – sweat and the curry paste.

Yaz gathered all of her strength and lifted herself on top of The Doctor. She wasn’t sure if she was wet from pleasure or whether the curry paste was soaking into The Doctor’s underwear but in she goes.

Three fingers in, Yaz begins pushing herself in and out of The Doctor. Leaving every time with a little moan from each of the girls. Yaz loved pleasuring, just as much as she loved being dressed up as a ping pong ball.

As she could sense The Doctor was coming close to her orgasm, that only made Yaz heighten her efforts. Yaz grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table with her spare hand and in between kisses, Yaz piled a scoop of the paste into the water to make a questionable, thick substance.

“Time to be the meat in this curry” Yaz exclaimed.

She poured this over The Doctor and began massaging it into her skin. Finishing The Doctor off in a puddle of actual curry juice. Adding to the curry juice, was The Doctors own juices.

Yaz fell onto The Doctor in exhaustion. With the fall came a slush of the mixture of juices, which splashed both of the gays to make sure they are both completely covered with the mess they had made.

“That was a spicy one, eh Yaz?”


End file.
